


Lucky You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [71]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey is a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt where Mickey tells Ian that he was his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You

It's not like he didn't suspect it, Mickey made a big enough deal about it that it had to have been his first kiss. Ian spent a long time wondering about it.

He would convince himself that it probably was, and then he would convince himself that it couldn't have been, that thinking it was just made it feel more special. Everyone likes to think that the person they love has only ever had eyes for them.

He would convince himself that it couldn't be true by thinking about all the people that Mickey's had sex with over the years, abd sure, sex didn't mean shit about kissing or intimacy, but it was stupid for him to think that Mickey had his first kiss - albeit rushed - in a van parked outside Ian's lover's house.

Still he was curious because he didn't actually know. He'd never seen Mickey kiss anyone before that, he'd only ever seen him kiss one other person, and that was at his wedding.

They lay in bed one night, in a post sex daze that had Mickey more affectionate than usual, and Ian had finally had enough speculation.

"Hey Mick?" He asked softly, his fingers running up and down his arm. "Can I ask you something?"

Mickey looked over, eyes searching his face as he turned half onto his side.

"You're probably just gonna tell me to shut up or fuck off or something but I just... I kinda want to know," he said.

"Would you just say what you gotta say? It's painful watching you try'n talk," Mickey said.

"Was I... I mean, that day you got shot - the second time - was... was that day your first kiss?" he bit down on his lip and looked up at Mickey from under his eyelashes.

Mickey just sighed and rolled onto his back, shrugging a little. "So what if it was?" he said, not defensively or aggressively, just genuinely wondering if there was something wrong with the idea of it. 

"I just, I guess I always wondered is all," Ian said as his fingers slipped down to Mickey's hand.

"Know for sure it wasn't yours," Mickey said.

"No, not really," Ian said, not by a long shot. "First one I really wanted though."

Mickey scoffed a little.

"I'm serious, you were the only person I'd ever been with who wouldn't kiss me. I was starting to think you were never going to let me."

"I wasn't, til you pulled that crap about that old guy," Mickey said, smiling a little.

Ian chuckled and rolled so that his cheek was resting against Mickey's shoulder. "Total tactical move there, though I was kinda hoping for more."

"Bet you were, you go at it pretty hard Gallagher," he smirked and Ian grinned.

"Making up for all the times you didn't kiss me."

"I didn't do it a lot, wanted to, but didn't," he said, reaching his arm out to pull Ian's arm over his stomach.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about it," Ian said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Lucky you, huh?" He grinned as Ian slowly pressed his lips to his mouth, kissing him gently and just melting at the feel of Mickey kissing him back.

He pulled away and smiled down at him, "Yeah, lucky me."


End file.
